Camilla
Camilla (カミラ Kamira) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. She is the second eldest child of the Nohr royal family. She is voiced by Miyuki Sawashiro in the Japanese version, and Paula Tiso in the English version. Profile Camilla is the oldest daughter of King Garon of Nohr and an unnamed concubine. She has a half-sister, Elise, and two half-brothers, Xander and Leo. Eventually, Camilla received another younger sibling when the Avatar was adopted into the family. She quickly bonded with them and tried to be like a mother figure to them, though they only see her a another older sister. Her Wyvern's name is Marzia. Sometime in the past, Camilla was the target for an assassin. When the assassin approached her, Camilla hired her on the spot. This assassin was Beruka, who later became her retainer. Later, she met a young mercenary girl who was very strong and impressed Camilla. This girl, Selena, also became her other retainer. She is skilled at sewing and embroidery and wields magic and axes in battle. Also revealed in her support with Xander, her favorite food is steak and has a weakness for bonbons. Birthright In Chapter 13, a desperate Camilla is hard-driven into killing the Avatar. After she is defeated and the Avatar explains why they're doing what they're doing, she seems empathetic enough to join them until Leo interrupts them and gets ready to kill the Avatar until Scarlet arrives with Ryoma. During Chapter 21, it is mentioned by Elise that because of the Avatar's decision to join Hoshido, Camilla has become extremely depressed, rarely leaving her room. In Chapter 23, Camilla finds Elise with the Avatar after being alerted by her two retainers, Arthur and Effie. Her mind almost completely shatters when she finds them and attacks them with her troops. She is beaten in battle and is persuaded by both the Avatar and Elise after they tell her that they are going to speak with Xander and Garon to stop fighting and end the war. While thinking about it, she faints from exhaustion due to her wounds. She is later taken back to her quarters by her two retainers. After Garon's defeat and Azura's death, Camilla and Leo appear in the end of the Birthright route, where Camilla decides to abdicate the Nohrian throne in favor of Leo, believing he would make the better ruler. Conquest Camilla arrives along with her two retainers in Chapter 10 to join the Avatar's forces. When questions about the mission she was assigned, she states that Xander and Leo are taking care of that for her so that she could aid the Avatar. In Chapter 24, after the Nohrian Army defeats Hinoka, Camilla threatens to kill Hinoka if she does anything that would harm the Avatar, but then she reveals to her that Sakura and her group are still alive. After Garon reveals his true form, she, along with the other siblings, are reluctant in killing him, as she has difficulties reconciling said true form with the memories of the father she knew. Revelation Camilla appears in Chapter 12, having been ordered by Garon to kill the Avatar or be executed herself. Despite her love for the Avatar, she resolves to kill her sibling herself so they will not be tainted further, but is defeated while trying to do so. Knowing that death awaits her for her failure, she decides to have the Avatar end her life instead. With her life in their hands, they instead convince Camilla to join their cause, despite Takumi's protests as he doesn't trust her. Seeing the resolve in her sibling's eyes, she accepts their request, bringing her retainers in tow. As Camilla and the Avatar reminisce of old times, she notices that Sakura, Takumi, and Azura are listening in. She states that she will not attack any of them because she does not want to see the Avatar upset unless they want them dead. When she notices Azura, she instantly recalls her, stating that before she was kidnapped, the Nohrian siblings were told not to interact with her, an order that Camilla and the others disliked. Reunited with her former sister, Camilla looks forward to spending time with her. Personality Camilla is an individual who is known to be especially affected by the cruelty of Nohrian Court, and it is implied to a heavy degree she was deeply involved in them as the second eldest of the surviving children. She reveals in her support with Niles that Garon's mistresses used their children in a bid to further their stations, and that she herself felt unloved by her mother as anything more than a pawn. As a result, she has bonded very well with her younger surviving siblings, caring for them and generally acting as the maternal figure who was largely absent in their lives. These bonds are especially tenacious in that she possesses a strong willingness to kill anyone who poses as a threat to their safety. She also shows a level of care to her subordinates, Beruka and Selena. The affection that she displays towards the Avatar is one that is particularly pronounced. When questioned about it by Niles, she claims that they deserve to be shown kindness due to their terrible childhood. Niles, however, claims that it is because she is a pathetic person who showers them with love out of a combination of pity and a desire to be loved herself. While this upsets her greatly, Camilla eventually agrees that she is a pathetic person and states that she dotes on the Avatar because she knows what it's like to be alone. The extent of her feelings for the Avatar are so great that it can be considered an obsession and she can be prone to go into murderous envy if she feels their bond or the Avatar's life is threatened in any way. In Chapter 23 on the Birthright route, when discovering the Avatar and the Hoshido forces, as well as believing Elise to have been abducted by them, she decides to kill all of the Hoshidans in an attempt to make the Avatar 'remember' their true family and she held bitter contempt for the Avatar's other older sister Hinoka thoughout most of Conquest out of envy for her role as the Avatar's "real older sister". Camilla also tends to treat the Avatar almost as though they were still a young child. Their support reveals that her obsessive, and embarrassing doting sometimes causes the Avatar to pull away from her affections, and that they wish to be treated more as an adult. As the support progresses she does indeed begin to do so, if only slightly. Camilla is generally gentle and kind towards her loved ones and allies. Her relationship with Xander is akin to a shared role of parental figures, with her acting as the nurturing mother. She considers Elise to be one of the few lights in Nohr, and an inspiration to herself and the others not to lose hope. While she is more hands-off with Leo compared to the Avatar and Elise, she is watchful of him from afar, and believes him to be the most brilliant mind in Nohr. In terms of her relationship with her child, Camilla treats them with a high amount of care, and as with the Avatar, is very defensive of their well-being and can be equally embarrassing to them as well. In contrast to her caring side, she is utterly ruthless towards her enemies if she thinks that they have hurt her family in anyway or form, and even takes disturbing enjoyment in striking them down, she has a "Kill First, Think Second" approach toward fighting. While she can show mercy, it is usually the Avatar have to beg her to spare their enemies at times, or when the killing someone would hurt them, as well. She also likes to tease others, and sometimes exhibits a very dark sense of humor, something that can make those around her feel uncomfortable. Camilla is known to enjoy bathing the most (including hot springs and spa treatments.) Her birthday is November 30. In-Game Base Stats |-|Conquest Chapter 6= |-|Conquest Chapter 10/Revelation Chapter 12= As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 6 - In the White Light |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Birthright Chapter 13 - Another Hope |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Birthright Chapter 23 - Camilla |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Revelation Chapter 6 - Into The Ground |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Revelation Chapter 12 - Frozen Sea |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |40% |65% |40% |60% |60% |25% |45% |60% |} * Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their joining class Max Stat Modifiers | +1 | -1 | +1 | +1 | -2 | +1 | 0 |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Benny *Arthur *Laslow *Odin *Niles *Jakob *Silas *Kaze *Keaton *Ryoma (Revelation only) *Takumi (Revelation only) Other Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Xander *Leo *Elise *Selena *Beruka *Hinoka (Revelation only) *Camilla's child Class Sets Standard Sets |} Friendship Sets |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Special Classes |} Overall Camilla, despite starting off as a promoted unit, has good starting stats to allow her to keep up with the player's army up to that point. For the most part, her growth as pretty solid in spread, favoring Strength, Speed, Skill, and Resistance just slightly above the others. Her only issue is her decently low Luck, but most of her other stats cover this. As a Malig Knight, she has good offensive diversity with Axes and Tomes. However, as usual with the Unit status of her base class, she needs to avoid Bow users, especially Snipers and Kinshi Knights, the rare Excalibur mage, and Wyrmslayer swordsman. She already has her Wyvern Rider skills learned so she has Strength +2 for more physical damage during initial skill collecting and training and Lunge to set up swarming against certain enemies. Her personal skill, Rose's Thorns, which grants adjacent allies +3 to their damage and they receive 1 less damage, allows her to support frontline attackers while still dealing damage, this along with her 8 movement and access to great skills from the Malig Knight class makes her a very capable unit. Overall Camilla has a lot of assets that allows her to fill more than one role in the player's army. Training her in her Malig Knight class first allows her to learn Savage Blow, a skill that further increases her frontline attacker prowess since it reduces the HP of all enemies in a 2 tile radius by 20% after a battle she triggers. She learns Trample at Level 15, which boosts her damage against non mounted units by 5. She can also slide reclass into the Wyvern Lord class for a more physically oriented Camilla. She learns Rally Defense which can be useful for a more Supportive frontline unit as it builds nicely with her Personal Skill. At level 15, she learns Swordbreaker which reduces the threat of Wyrmslayers mainly. As one final note, the game calculates experience for Camilla as if she were five levels lower than her displayed level,allowing her to gain meaningful experience point values earlier than one might otherwise expect. Secondary Class Camilla gains access to the Dark Mage class line. She performs passably as a Dark Knight, but the process of training her in the use of swords is a needless drain on resources when she is already perfectly capable as a Malig Knight. As a Sorcerer, Camilla at least starts with D rank tomes and an improved critical rate, but loses durability, mobility, and physical firepower. Nevertheless, the Sorcerer's skillset fixes up pretty much all of her weaknesses,and she will notably be able to gain access to Bowbreaker before chapter 23. It also gives her a chance to raise her tome ranking to C, to give her further flexibility. It might be worth it to reclass Camilla once she hits level 11, then immediately reclass her into a Malig Knight or Wyvern Lord the moment she hits level 15. Quotes Refer to Camilla/Quotes. Possible Endings ; Camilla - Bewitching Beauty : After her brother ascended the throne, Camilla largely withdrew from royal affairs. She focused instead on humanitarian efforts, eventually adopting as many as 11 children by some accounts. ; Camilla and Avatar : Avatar was hailed as a hero, working alongside his spouse to spread peace worldwide. His wife, Camilla, gave up her royal title and spent her days at home doting on her family. ;Camilla and Kaze : While no official records of Kaze survive, he appears in many rumors and tales of heroic exploits. His wife, Camilla, gave up her royal title and spent her days at home doting on her family. ; Camilla and Niles : Niles continued to take care of Lord Leo's dirty work while helping reform Nohr's criminal population. His wife, Camilla, gave up her royal title and spent her days at home doting on her family. ; Camilla and Odin :There are no official records of Odin from after the war, but much was written about (and by) him. His wife, Camilla, also disappeared from public view. She was happy to spend time alone with her family. ; Camilla and Ryoma : Ryoma was crowned King of Hoshido, and his rule led to an era of unprecedented prosperity. His wife, Camilla, gave up her royal title and spent her days at home doting on her family. ; Camilla and Silas : Silas served loyally as a knight of Nohr. He was beloved by trainee knights for his great patience. His wife, Camilla, gave up her royal title and spent her days at home doting on her family. ; Camilla and Takumi :Takumi grew into his position as a leader and prince. He was a crucial part of Hoshido's recovery. His wife, Camilla, gave up her royal title and spent her days at home doting on her family. Etymology Camilla ultimately originates as the feminine of camillus, a term for a youth serving as acolyte in the ritual of ancient Roman religion, which may ultimately be of Etruscan origin. The name is known in Roman mythology and in Virgil's Aeneid as the name of a virtuous Latin huntress who faced a Trojan remnant led by Aeneas that is said to be the founder of ancient Rome. A further Italian/Roman name link comes from the fact that her wyvern's name, Marzia, is the Italian form of Mars, the Roman and Greek god of war (known as Ares to the Greeks.) Trivia *Camilla shares her English voice actress, Paula Tiso, with Orochi. **She also shares her Japanese voice actress, Miyuki Sawashiro, with ''Awakening's'' Avatar and Morgan. *Camilla ranked as the 2nd most popular female character in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site. **She came 5th in the character popularity poll issued by Famitsu and was the most popular female character. **She placed 10th in the character popularity poll issued by Nintendo Dream. *Camilla's official artwork depicts her wielding a Silver Axe. *According to the Making of Fire Emblem 25th Anniversary Book directly mentioned by Kozaki himself, he designed Camilla to be the exact opposite of Hinoka: longer hair and bigger breasts. She turned out looking older than she’s supposed to be, though, so to tone it down, he chose to design her portraits more carefully and leaving a somewhat "childlike" trace in her portrait images. **Camilla was originally planned by Kibayashi to be a type of character who talks differently when she "snaps" (similar to Noire from Awakening). But then, they changed her in the final version so that she instead becomes someone who would say cruel things while smiling. *Camilla is the only royal child who cannot form a support with Azura. *In her support with the Avatar, Camilla is shown to keep items in her bra (in the Japanese version, she kept directly in her breasts), specifically, a map. **She also reveals that this map shows every location in Nohr where she has dreamt of going with the Avatar. **This fact is revisited in her mother-daughter conversation with Kana in the Hoshidan Festival of Bonds, where she wants to revisit the marked locations with her daughter to make up for all the years Kana spent in the Deeprealms. The conversation also goes into slight detail about said locations, as she describes that the flowers have a blue and gold pattern and that the cave is literally made of crystal. *Camilla shares her critical quote "Time to play" with her retainers Selena and Beruka. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters